


Frerard Oneshot!

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, Fluff, Hints at Rikey, M/M, Nightmares, Triggers, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May contain some triggering themes so please read at your own risk <br/>Also I have re uploaded it since i've edited.<br/>I may not update often be warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

prompt:So person A and B have been dating for a while but live far away. One night Person A has a really bad nightmare involving the death of person B so person A rings person B and tells them how much they love them and treasure them and how fantastic they are and they fall asleep listening to the others breath on the phone.

The room is near silent a part from the quick breaths.The air is thick in the small damp room. Gerard looks at his hands, drenched in crimson blood and then down at the body that lay at his feet. A pool of blood gathers round his black leather shoes and runs down the tiles. Gerard laughs almost as if he is possessed. He isn't in control. The scenes play over and over in his head in a loop.The blade that lies forgotten in the corner of the room.The puncture wound over Frank's heart. slowly his breath evens out as he sinks to the floor not caring for the blood that has now soaked into his clothes. The walls are closing in. He struggles for breathe. Clawing at his throat he gives out a loud shriek.

"NO!" He bolts up right in his bed. He has kicked off the covers and the pale bedsheets stick to his skin. His head is swimming and it takes him a moment to realise he is back in his bed in his home.Panting he lets his body go boneless as he lets out un-muffled sobs that hurt his throat from when he screamed it raw earlier that night.

"Frank"he croaks out only to be answered by the walls. Turning his head to the empty spot beside him he notices for the first time that he is alone.Reaching his phone and un plugging it harshly from the charger he holds the receiver to his ear.

"Hey?" Frank's voice is husky from sleep and Gerard nearly cancels the call so Frankie can sleep.

"Frankie" Gerard swallows the lump in his throat.

"Yeah?" The guitarist's voice comforts the singer

"Frankie listen" He lets out a shaky breath.

"Frankie I love you and I am so lucky to call you my boyfriend and I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost you" He lets out a sob trying not to remember the nightmare

"Frank I love you so so so much and I miss you and I don't know what I did to deserve you and you are so beautiful and I need you so much" Gee rambles until he is stopped

"Gerard what's up? I can tell you're not okay. You can tell me anything you know" Frank begins to become concerned

"It's nothing Frank" He wipes away a tear

"I just love you" Gerard whispers

"Gee what do you need?" Frank's voice is soft ignoring his boyfriend's earlier comment about not needing anything

"Frank can I-can we..." Gee hesitates.

"Can we fall a sleep talking to each other on the phone please?" he curses himself for sounding so childish

"Yeah sure, if that's what you need" The guitarists heart clenches.He knows that the singer has had another nightmare and just wishes he could be there for him.To help him through it.

"Do you want to talk about it Gee?" Frank pulls Gerard out of his thoughts

"No, it-it's okay" He smiles to himself.

"Okay well I'm always gonna be here for you Geewhiz" Frank puts his head to his pillow smiling into the darkness.

"I love you" is the last word spoken between the pair as they fall into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt:Who buys a genuine Valentines Day gift, who buys a joke present?

"Hey Frankie" Gerard beamed over to his friend who was sat in a slouched position in his bunk reading some sort of guitar book

"Hey Gee" Frankie replied setting his book on his stomach to save the page he had been reading

"So um I got you something" he stuttered suddenly becoming embarrassed

"Oh yeah that reminds me I got somethin' for you to" the smaller man replied reaching behind his pillow missing Gerard's face as it light up.

They exchanged gifts quickly and Gerard watched as Frank ripped off the carefully wrapped package but stopped when he notice Gerard hadn't opened his.

"Dude open it" he prompted.Giving a shrug he tore open the wrapping and took off the lid and took out the small toy parrot.

"what does this do?" He questioned as his heart sunk

"Squeeze it dude" Frank replied

"Fuck!" The bird swore making Gerard jump.

"Aww dude you got me a necklace, that's awesome" Frank took the small chain out that said "FRANKIE" on pulling Gerard's eyes away from the novelty toy

"Dude wears the other half?"

" I've got the other one" He said fishing the one out of his pocket that said "GERARD"

"It's Valentines day Y'know and I found these" he smiled weakly not mentioning how he got is made specially.

As he left the bunker room he shot a glare at Mikey who was leaning on the wall.

"Shut up!" Gerard mumbled holding back tears

"Dude I didn't say anything" Mikey grinned

mumbling something he went to go and lie down. He had had enough of today and it was only five to two.

"Better luck next time" Ray smiled at the red head


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt:Imagine Person A remarks how disgusting they think they are on an almost daily basis and it breaks Person B's heart.

Gee stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror clearly disgusted with himself, he had many imperfections.Too many. sighing he put on the eyeliner and tried not to focus on his fat cheeks or chin that stuck out. His hair was a limp black mess.He was a mess.

"Gee, you ready?" Frank's head appeared around the door.

"Yeah I'm coming" He put on a fake smile and glanced at the mirror one more time

They played through: Helena, kids from yesterday and Thank you for the venom as well as four other songs.This was where Gerard belonged. Adrenaline flooding his veins.They high that was better than any drug. The audience singing along to every word. Frank crashing around on stage like a small puppy. Up here life was good,no crippling insecurities or problems.

"Since you've been such a wonderful mother fuckin' audience this afternoon" Gerard belted into the mic .

"We're gonna play one last song!" He grinned like a cheshire cat as the audience screamed

"This one's called Desolation row and I wanna hear all y'all beautiful voices"

After the show Gerard thanked them again for coming out and proceeded back stage to take of the now smudged eye liner.

"Hey me and Ray and mikey are going to sign some stuff I'll meet you back in the van" Frank's head appeared once again around the door frame to the small bathroom.

"Yeah Okay" Gerard faked a smile and turned back to staring at his reflection expecting Frank to leave.

"Gee are you okay?" The smaller man approached him

"Yeah I'm okay"

"There was that fake smile again" Frank mentally noted.

"Well okay I'm going to head out okay" Frank gave Gee one last smile before walking away.

The end of the night was a blur and before he knew it he was waking up on the couch back on the bus.The bus was quiet and so he guessed that every one had gone to sleep worn out from the nights show.Sitting up he grabbed the sketch book from underneath the couch and began writing.

"Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair"

closing his eyes he let the lyrics wash over him,thinking about their meanings.

"So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not"

He grimaced as he remembered that Frank suspected something was wrong and mentally cursed himself for letting the mask slip

"If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me"

"Hey" Gerard was pulled out of his thoughts as his best friend came and sat next to him.

"Hey" smiling he put the sketch book back under the couch and made room for his friend.

"You know you can tell me, right?" 

"T-tell you what?" Gerard was trying his best not to seem panicky

"The thing that's eating at you, it's okay to need some one Gee"

"I'm not okay" He sighs

"Wanna tell me about it? or..."

"I'm a piece of shit"

Frank could almost hear his heart fall and shatter into a billion pieces

"I'm just a ugly piece of shit" Gee kept his gaze on the couch,willing the tears not to fall.

Frank was taken back at Gerard's comment, how could such a beautiful person think so little of himself?

"Gerard, you're not ugly" Frank pulled the taller man into a hug

"I am" his voice broke,breaking Frank's heart further

"No you are not, Gerard you are a fucking beautiful person who his as far as you can get from a piece of shit" Frank was angry at the thoughts that had been plaguing his best friend.

"Nobody will ever fucking love this stupid excuse of a-a thing!" Gerard was trying his best to keep his voice into a whisper so he doesn't wake the whole bus burying his sobs behind his hand.

"Shh it's okay Gee" Frank rubbed his back.

"It's not..."

"Gee listen to me, of cause some one loves you. The fans love you, Mikey,Ray and Bob loves you I love you,Your mum and Dad loves you"

"I just feel so damn lonely" he sobbed

"I'm here Geewhiz" Frank soothed

"I know" Gee sniffed, starting to feel a bit better.

"Gee, I mean it. People love you" He whispered

Nodding Gerard started to fall asleep. Lying Gerard down on the couch Frank crawled next to him and pulled the blanket over them.Gerard needed some one and he couldn't bare the though of leaving him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt:Imagine Person A is in a band and they write a song for Person B. The song ends up being the most popular song from the band

"What you writing Gee?" Frank sat beside Gerard on the bus

"Nothing, just throwing a few ideas around" He mumbled

"Is this going to be on the new record?" the shorter man asked

"Yeah I think it would be good to put it in there"

"Can I read it?"

"Um yeah sure" Gee handed his friend the piece of note paper

"If there's a place that I could be   
then I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can't find where we belong  
We'll have to make it on our own  
Face all the pain and take it on   
Because the only hope for me is you alone"

Frank read silently for a couple of minutes and then exclaimed.

"Gerard this is beautiful"

"Thank you" He blushed

"I really mean it." Frank kissed Gerard

"I know" he breathed

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Prompt:Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss

The bus was quiet. Mikey ,Bob and Ray had gone to sleep hours ago leaving Gerard playing video games at half past stupid in the morning with a sleeping Frank on his lap. Frank had put his head in Gee's lap as he read a book and quickly fell asleep. After loosing (again) to the end of level boss he sighed in frustration and looked at his watch that read: 2:47 turning the video game off he leaned down to remove the book that was resting on Frankie's face, he leaned close to kiss Frank on the cheek.

"Goodnight Frankie" Gerard Murmured as his mouth got closer to his friends cheek Frank decided to turn over onto his back

"hmmf" Frank's eyes shot open wide.

"Shit sorry" Gerard pulled back blushing beetroot

"You dork" Frank pulled the red haired man down for a proper kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt:A and B of your OTP are snuggling, and A keeps kissing B's neck and jawline. B is very ticklish, and keeps giggling and trying to escape. A just holds B tighter and whispers "I love you" in B's ear, and B pokes A on the nose, saying "right back at you." 

"Hey, you" Frank climbed into Gerard's lap kissing his jaw.

"Hey" Gerard giggled like a child.Moving to get up he was surprised when Frank whispered.

"Nah ah you're not going any where" Frank continued kissing Gerard's exposed neck and jaw

"HeHahaha" stop Gerard was nearly crying now

"You wan't me to stop?" Frank digged his fingers into his boyfriends ribs

"hahe yES!"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you"

"yES PLEASE STOP!" Gerard cried out

"okay" Frank climbed off his boyfriends chest

"YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" They heard Mikey's voice from the back of the tour bus

"You're evil"

"I know" Frank laughed

Both men ignored Mikey who was muttering to himself angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt:Person A and person B are sitting in silence and suddenly person B sneezes and person A is internally screaming "THEYARETOOFUCKINGCUTEUGH"

Ray and Mikey had gone out to the shops claiming that they were out of Peanut butter spread (well that's what Gee had thought, he had been to engrossed in his comics to care) leaving Gerard to his comic books and drawings and Frank to listening to music. They sat across from each other in a comfortable silence except for the quiet turning of the paper pages and the low hum of Frank's music. This carried on for half an hour.

"Achoo" The smaller man sneezed oblivious of Gerard Grinning from ear to ear as he turned the page

"what?" Frank looked to the Red haired man who had still not stopped smiling

"Nothing" His grin widened

"Seriously"

"You're adorable when you sneeze"

"You're a dork" Frank laughed

"I know, but I'm a cute dork"

"Yeah you are"


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt:It's late, I'm lonely and I'm scared and I really need some one so can I sleep in your bed please?

It was the early hours of the morning and Gerard couldn't sleep. Outside the safety of the tour bus the world was still silently sleeping.It seemed like everyone was asleep except Gerard. He had been trying to fall into that blissful nothingness for what seamed like forever.He had read all his comic books and he had no desire to get up and turn on DVD or a console. He just wanted some one to tell him it was okay. He didn't know why he was upset or why his mind was racing at millions of miles an hour about nothing.Well it wasn't exactly nothing, he just didn't want to think about it.

"It's funny" He thought "I'm surrounded by three other people and yet I feel like the loneliest man in the world"

After what felt like years he finally got fed up with his mind yelling at him and remembering the kind nurses voice.

"Frank?" He whispered into the dark.

"Hm?" He heard a sleepy voice reply.

"God this is so childish" he scolded himself.

"C-can I sleep with you" he bit his lip anxious for what might be the reply.

"Y'h sure" Frank was still half asleep as he replied. Getting up Gerard made sure not to bang his head on the bunk top as he climbed into Frank's bottom bunk.

"Thank you" Gee sighed

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." Frank lied

"Why aren't you okay? wanna talk about it?" Frank stroked Gerard's hair softly

"I-I don't know" Gerard shuddered trying not to let the tears fall.

"It's going to be okay Gerard, I promise" Frank curled protectively around his best friend

"You have to say it sooner or later" His mind warned

"Frank, I-I got the call" Gerard let out a shaky emotion filled breath out

"Y-You mean?.."

"Frank I have to tell Mikey our grand mother is dead" Gerard buried his tear stained head into Frankie's shoulder as to not wake everyone up with his sobbing.

"Gee listen to me" Frank spoke comfortingly although his own voice threatened to send the tears in his eye cascading down his face.Elena had been like a grand mother to all of them, not just Mikey and Gerard.

"She is in a better place now." All Gerard could do was hum in response not trusting his own voice.

They stayed like that all night and most of the morning embracing each other, both desperate to make sure they are not alone in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt:imagine person A is in the hospital for some reason and person B comes to visit them. person A is pretending to be asleep (or is woken up by person B's voice) while person B is talking to them and saying really sweet things. then person B leans over and gives them a really sweet kiss. since person A is attached to a heart monitor, it starts going crazy and person B then realizes that person A was awake the whole time.

This was probably the fourth time that Frank had gone to hospital because he had been crashing around on stage.This time he had crashed into Bob's drums and fractured his right arm in three different parts.The band had taken it in turns to stay by Frank's bed side but because of the pain meds he was on the smaller man was often a sleep. It was Gerard's turn now.

"How's he been doing?" Gee pulls his eyes away from Frank's bruised arm to question Ray

"Sleeping mostly, he muttered your name a few times but I think he was just sleep talking" Ray replied.

"Thanks buddy"

"Hey Frankie" Gerard sat beside his best friend

"All the fans on twitter are hoping you can get well as soon as possible" Gerard whispered

"When we get out of here I'm going to read you all the comic books I've bought"

Frank's eyes moved behind his eye lids but Gerard didn't notice.

"Frank I wish I could make you better sooner"

"F-frank" Gerard said shakily after some time

"Frank I think I love you" Gerard kissed the smaller man's forehead

Suddenly the heart monitor went crazy.

"Kiss me on the lips you dork" Frank chuckled letting his murky green eyes fall on Gerard's muddy brown ones

"Wha-Yo-You were awake?" Gerard Gasped

"Yeah and you are adorable when you're embarrassed"

"So you gonna kiss me or what?" Frank smirked

"Hell yeah I'm gonna kiss you, you little shit"

Prompt:What happens when your otp sit together on a long bus ride?

Gerard's flaming red hair was ruffled in confusion as he stared at blank piece of paper.It was almost as if Frank could here the cogs turning in his head.

"What'ya thinkin' about?" Frank startled Gerard as he sat beside his best friend

"A new comic design" Gerard replied

"Mind If I sit and watch?" Frank had already made himself comfy leaning his head on Gerard's shoulder

"Mhm yeah sure" Gee had already been sucked into his own world

After some time Gerard pulled his head phones out and gave one to his best friend and saved one for himself, he turned a "misfits" song and soon Frank was lulled to sleep.When he woke up he looked at the previously blank paper piece but now it was gratified with a picture of Gerard sitting and drawing and Frankie asleep on his shoulder.

"That's really good Geewhiz" Frank looked at the paper. It looked so realistic and the shading was perfect.

"You think?" Gerard questioned

"Yeah it's beautiful"

"Go back to sleep Frankie it's late" Gerard ran his hands through his best friends hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: Person A Finds person B watching a horror movie so they sneak up on them and scare them"

The whole van was silent.It was one in the morning and they had stopped in the middle of no where. Outside the van the fog was thick and the lack of lights on made it even more unsettling. The blur of the T.v screen and the music that was coming out the headphones set the perfect mood. Frank was sitting on the edge of the sofa,cushion in his lap and biting his lip ring. Gerard couldn't pass up this opportunity. He watched as Frankie tensed on the chair eyes glued to the T.v. Just as the main character was about to be dragged away from invisible forces Gerard grabbed Frank's shoulders

"Ahh!" Frank jumps into the corner of the sofa gripping the cushion tightly Gerard laughs until he runs out of breath not noticing Frank's tears. Walking past Gerard, Frank grabs the cushion and shoves it into the older man's stomach.

"Ass hole" He mumbles to himself as he walks to the bathroom feeling like he may be sick. He slams the door and locks it as he heaves over the bowl.

"Frank?" Gerard knocks on the closed door.

"Fuck off ass hole" Frank replies shakily thankful that he didn't through anything up.

"Frankie?"

No reply

"Frank look I'm fucking sorry okay?"

Still no reply. Instead the smaller man unlocks the door but doesn't open it

"Frank I'm coming in okay"

Opening the door he hates himself as he Frank's in the corner of the room looking paler than Gerard when he has his make up on

"Frank I'm really sorry" Gerard sits next to Frank flinching as Frank moves further away.

"It's okay" He mumbles into his knees as he draws them up to his chest. It's not though. Frank was breathing so hard and he felt his knees go weak. He still felt a little sick. After some time he feels Gerard take his arm in his palm and begins tracing meaningless patterns up and down his arm until he feels the smaller man fall alseep on his shoulder. Deciding that he can't sleep on the bathroom tiles he picks him up bridal style and carries him to his bunk.

"Sleep tight Frankie"

Gerard mumbles quietly as he snuggles up to him protectively.

"Nght Gee" He hears the smaller man mumble back.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompts :We're arguing and then I blurt out that I love you and things get awkward

TRIGGER WARNING: CUTTING

"Gerard you really need to stop" Frank confronted the older man

"Stop what?" He replied icily

"You need to stop this" he pulled the Taller man's sleeve up to his elbow

Pulling his arm away hastily he pulled down the sleeve and strode past Frank knocking his shoulder in the process.

"Gerard" Frank yelled after him. the bus was empty because they had ran out of a few supplies and also because Mikey and Ray just wanted Frank and Gerard to fuck and get rid of the sexual tension that could be cut with a knife

"What Frankie? Yeah I know you want me to stop but I can't" He screamed "THIS MAKES ME FEEL HUMAN WHY DO YOU CARE IF I END THIS POINTLESS WASTE OF OXYGEN?" He cried " 

"I WANT YOU TOO FUCKING STOP BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU BLIND BASTARD" Frank covered his mouth. Oh god had he actually said that a loud?

"Y-you love me?" Gerard whispered.

"I-I'm sorry Gee" Frank ran out the bus straight past Ray and mikey tears blurring his vision

"Whoa what?" Ray questioned

"Hey Gee?" Mikey called into the bus.

"Yeah?" He croaked

"What the hell dude?" Ray piped up

"Yeah man what happened to Frankie dude?"

"N-Nothing" Gerard pushed past them getting his left arm through his coat sleeve.

Stumbling across an alley way he nearly misses the small man bundled into a ball shuddering.Its taken twenty minutes to find him and the whole time Gerard had been panicking

"F-Frank?" Gerard approached the younger man.

"I'm so sorry Gee" Frank looks up from the ground, his once bright green eyes are now a much darker colour filled with fear.

"It's okay I forgive you just please come back to the bus please?" The smaller man slipped his hand into his best friends Pocket

"Frankie?" Gerard looked at the smaller man

"Yeah Gee?"

"Did you mean it?" Frank stopped to look at the older man

"Yeah I do" he scuffed his shoes on the pavement not daring to look up

"Frankie?"

"Mhm?"

"kiss me in front of Mikey"

Giggling Frank reached up and kissed Gerard

"Yuk! you too" Mikey wandered off looking disgusted


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt:"i woke up and you were gone so I went to investigate and I found you outside shivering and crying

Gerard didn't know why he had woken up so suddenly but it probably had something to do with lying in the cold gap that was once filled with a five foot two inched tattooed man by the name of Frank Iero.

"Frank?" Gerard whispered to the darkness careful as to not to wake the other members of the band. Getting up cautiously and throwing on a coat he searched the tour bus.

"Maybe he went for a smoke" Gerard thought to the darkness

Gee found the smaller man leaning against the bus with a cigarette in his hand that he forgot to light.

"Frank?"

stepping closer Gerard noticed that his cheeks were wet with tears

"Frankie what's up?" Frank jumped as Gerard touched his shoulder.

"Nothing,Go back to bed Gee" spoke not looking into the eyes of the older man

"You can tell me Frankie, I promise" Burying his face in the other man's chest, Frank started Crying again.

Finally Frank fell a sleep in the arms of his boyfriend. Trying not to stir him to much Gerard gently picked the smaller man up and carried back to his bunk.

"Sleep tight Frankie. I love you and I promise it will be okay"


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt:who stays up late at night to read and who sleeps with their head on their lap

Frank had Insomnia. Sometimes it was worse than others but usually Frank tried to get as much sleep as possible before a show and usually this meant that the other band members either moved him back to his bed or just worked around him. Today while Gerard had been reading comics the smaller man had sat beside him looking over his shoulder at the intricate drawings before falling a sleep as a consequence of sleepless nights he had recently.Gerard found it adorable if he did say so himself.He also felt honoured because usually Frank went to bed when he flt like he might drop off on some one but not Gerard.Gerard felt safe to him. Chuckling Gee absent mindedly began to play with the younger man's hair as he read his comic. He could almost swear Frank did it on purpose.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt:"you're having a nightmare and i feel bad because you're trembling and crying so i crawl into bed with you and hold you so you feel safe, but in the morning you wake up with my arms wrapped around you you're really confused and embarrassed"

Gerard was still awake even though it was five in the morning.He had been reading comics in his bunk. He got up get some water and on his way past Frank's Bunk he couldn't help but hear Frank's cries as he fought off imaginary creatures. Worried he put his glass down and went to see if he could help the smaller man.

"No no no" Frank mumbled waving his arms around viciously.

"Please no" Frank was crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks. Gerard felt like his heart was going to rip in two.

"No" A quiet sob filled the older man's ears.Fuck it he couldn't watch this any longer with out trying to help his best friend.Crawling into bed Gerard cocoons the smaller man in a tight embrace.

"shh it's okay Frankie bear it's okay" Gerard whispered softly stroking the other man's hair. Breathing in the smell of cigarettes,cheap soap and something entirely Gerard Frank began to calm down.

"ugh" Frank groaned rubbing his forehead. He had a killer head ache and he was covered in cold sweat.Gross! Trying to move he became aware of Gerard's arms around him.

"Umm Gee?" Frank questioned

"Shh it's okay Frank" Gerard cuddled him closer

"Gee what the hell dude?"Frank was really curious and he hoped to god that Gee wasn't back on the drugs again

"Gerard are you stoned or drunk or what?" Frank couldn't smell anything on him but he was just trying to put the pieces together

"What No!" Frank had Gerard's attention now

"So why the fuck are you in my bed cuddling m- oh" Frank went crimson with embarrassment as the horrors of last night flood his mind.

"oh my god" Frank groaned

"Hey man it's okay. Everyone has nightmares dude" The older man tried to comfort

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Gerard prompted

"I-I watched everyone I loved die and I-I was frozen, like I couldn't move" Frank shuddered at the memories

"And then I looked a-at myself li-like in third person" Frank was rubbing at his eyes furiously. Gerard gripped at the smaller mans wrist to stop him hurting himself

"I killed everyone Gee" Frank sobed

"Hey It was just a dream okay" Gerard soothed "Just a dream"

"I-It seamed so real... I-I Killed you Gerard.I KILLED YOU"

Pulling Frank into a bear hug,Gerard slowly rocked them backwards and forewards.

"Its okay its okay its okay" he repeated like a prayer.

"I promise its okay"


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt:"you're having a nightmare and i feel bad because you're trembling and crying so i crawl into bed with you and hold you so you feel safe, but in the morning you wake up with my arms wrapped around you you're really confused and embarrassed"

Gerard was still awake even though it was five in the morning.He had been reading comics in his bunk. He got up get some water and on his way past Frank's Bunk he couldn't help but hear Frank's cries as he fought off imaginary creatures. Worried he put his glass down and went to see if he could help the smaller man.

"No no no" Frank mumbled waving his arms around viciously.

"Please no" Frank was crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks. Gerard felt like his heart was going to rip in two.

"No" A quiet sob filled the older man's ears.Fuck it he couldn't watch this any longer with out trying to help his best friend.Crawling into bed Gerard cocoons the smaller man in a tight embrace.

"shh it's okay Frankie bear it's okay" Gerard whispered softly stroking the other man's hair. Breathing in the smell of cigarettes,cheap soap and something entirely Gerard Frank began to calm down.

"ugh" Frank groaned rubbing his forehead. He had a killer head ache and he was covered in cold sweat.Gross! Trying to move he became aware of Gerard's arms around him.

"Umm Gee?" Frank questioned

"Shh it's okay Frank" Gerard cuddled him closer

"Gee what the hell dude?"Frank was really curious and he hoped to god that Gee wasn't back on the drugs again

"Gerard are you stoned or drunk or what?" Frank couldn't smell anything on him but he was just trying to put the pieces together

"What No!" Frank had Gerard's attention now

"So why the fuck are you in my bed cuddling m- oh" Frank went crimson with embarrassment as the horrors of last night flood his mind.

"oh my god" Frank groaned

"Hey man it's okay. Everyone has nightmares dude" The older man tried to comfort

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Gerard prompted

"I-I watched everyone I loved die and I-I was frozen, like I couldn't move" Frank shuddered at the memories

"And then I looked a-at myself li-like in third person" Frank was rubbing at his eyes furiously. Gerard gripped at the smaller mans wrist to stop him hurting himself

"I killed everyone Gee" Frank sobed

"Hey It was just a dream okay" Gerard soothed "Just a dream"

"I-It seamed so real... I-I Killed you Gerard.I KILLED YOU"

Pulling Frank into a bear hug,Gerard slowly rocked them backwards and forewards.

"Its okay its okay its okay" he repeated like a prayer.

"I promise its okay"


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair

"Budget is tight so you're all going to need to bunk together" Brain briefed the band earning a groan in reply.

"I'll go with you Mikey" Ray spoke up from the back of the room

"Looks that's me and you Gerard" Frankie told Gerard as he picked up another controller and joined the game they were currently playing. It was going to be a long drive to the nearest hotel

Finally they arrived and filed out from the bus suitcase of clothes in hand. Opening the door to their room with the small silver key .The hotel rooms where small and only offered a king sized bed.

"It's late. I'm going to bed now" Frank told Gerard clearly not caring that there was only one bed. 

"Yeah okay.Good night Frankie" The older man spoke as he turned off the light and rolled over onto his side of the bed. It was a bed and he couldn't be bothered to argue about sleeping arrangements 

The next morning Gerard was woken by a gasp. Opening his eyes he sees Frank's staring back at him. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each others face before but the fact dawn was fastly approaching and in the five am light each other look perfect.

"You're cute when you're sleepy" Gerard blushed

"So do you" Frank giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Shh we better go back to sleep. We have a few days of touring before we can get a hotel room again"

Snuggling close together they fall asleep in each others embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

Prompt: Imagine your OTP snuggled together. It’s dark and rainy, but they are warm together. Person A starts to tear up a little, still in some disbelief that their life worked out in such a way that they could be here with Person B. 

The storm was the fiercest Frank had ever seen. It was nearly midnight when it had struck and now at nearly quarter to three in the morning it was still going strong. The winds howled and the rain belted against the windows. The storm had but out the lights resulting in Frank and Gerard cuddling in the candle light. The atmosphere was perfect. The didn't get to cuddle often, the only exception was when they had a hotel night at the end of an exhausting couple of weeks or even months. Sometimes they'd cuddle when Frank's immune system was being it's usual pathetic self or when Gerard's brain craved the painful substance he had been sober from for so long. To be truthful there wasn't a lot of room in the bunks to cuddle when they were out on the road touring. So they savoured this feeling on safety in each others arms under the romantic light of the candles. Gerard had never been more relieved in his life to have lived past the dark shit that life had thrown at him. It was almost over whelming to think that he could never of had this opportunity.

"Hey are you okay?" The guitarist moved the singers hair from his face

"I love you so much" He whispered

"I love you too" Frank kissed away his tears


End file.
